no_friends_on_the_other_sidefandomcom-20200214-history
Fright Knight
Fright Knight is an ancient and powerful ghost, self-discribed as the sprite of Halloween and is part of the Noble Seven History In the Past, Fright Knight served the Mad King Pariah Dark. Now he serves a new and better King. Phantom. He has a winged bat winged horse called Nightmare. Personality Fright Knight is ruthless and lives to strike fear into the hearts of anyone he's against. If that doesn't work, he prefers to fight his way, using his skills to proclaim his superiority. He also appears to have a flair for dramatics, likes to do poetry, and does nearly everything in a dramatic way, and is known to bellow warnings to foes in a form of a poem. Powers Fright Knight is a powerful and incredibly strong ghost. These are the powers he has displayed, though it's unknown if he has anymore. * Flight: Standard ghost powers, sometimes aided by his horse, Nightmare. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost Ray: He is able to fire pink ghost rays from his eyes and hands. * Flaming Crystal Meteor: Able to summon and throw purple flaming crystal meteors with incredible destructive power. * Superhuman Strength: Able to lift someone off the ground with little effort and throw them through walls with little more than a mere move of his hand. He is also able to knock a person or ghost unconscious with one punch. * Superhuman Durability: Fright Knight is considerably durable. Physical attacks have little if any effect on him. Only the greatest physical force, energy beams and explosions can damage him, but they will only stop him for a short while before he returns to the fight, showing no wounds whatsoever. * Superhuman Stamina: He can fight for seemingly hours on end without having any signs of fatigue * Teleportation: He can do so with both his sword's power and his own, disappearing in an explosion of bats( though he only seems to do this under his own power, rather than the sword's ) * Telekinesis: He is able to summon is sword from a long distance Abilities * Swordsmanship: He is very skilled in the art of swordsmanship * Poet: He can make up poems on the stop. * Beast master: He is able to ride the untamable horse Nightmare. Equipment Weapons Soul Shredder: In addition to his powers, he also gets others from his sword, which is the container of most of his powers. These are currently the known powers from the sword. * Ghost rays: Green in color. * Creation of EctoStorms: When his sword is stuck in the ground it can create a massive ecto-storm that is capable of transforming people and inanimate objects into monsters. * Pryokinesis: '''The Soul Shredder can burst into green flames * '''Send Any Being to A Dimension Of Their Worst Fears: Via making a slicing and dicing his foes. This act itself won't harm them, but it will teleport them to the Nightmare world until he summons them back. * Ghost Dome Generation: Fright Knight places Soul Shredder in the ground and summons a green force field surrounding whatever land Fright Knight wants it to be. Neither ghosts or humans, or anything for that matter can penetrate it, with the exception of Fright Knight himself who can teleport out. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}